inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ootani Tsukushi
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"Colega de Endou, ela tem um grande fã-clube devido à sua natureza gentil."'' Aparência Tsukushi tem cabelo castanho claro na altura dos ombros, com a franja varrida para o lado direito e olhos castanhos claros. Ela usa o uniforme escolar padrão de Raimon, com uma fita que é azul nos jogos originais e verde nos jogos '' Strikers '' e na série '' Ares no Tenbin . Personalidade Em "Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin", ela geralmente é alegre, feliz e amistosa. Ela também tem muito conhecimento sobre as regras atuais do Torneio de Futebol da Fronteira e nos primeiros episódios ela age como um guia para Inakuni Raimon quando eles ainda eram novatos. Enredo Tsukushi apareceu pela primeira vez em Inazuma Eleven Reloaded, onde ela é brevemente vista entre uma enorme multidão de estudantes ao redor de Mamoru | Endou. Ela reaparece em episódio 2 onde ela deu aos novos membros de Raimon suas Onze Bandas. Ela ainda sentia falta dos membros antigos de Raimon, então ela chorou sobre eles, especialmente Endou. Aparência No Jogo Avatar do Personagem Wii avatar Recrutamento Inazuma Eleven 2= In the Fire version of the game. Ootani can be scouted when you are told to find a way to Hakuren Junior High in Chapter 3 of the game. To find her go to Northern ridge and then to the small pathway to Hakuren, near the tree. Talk to her and she will join your team. In the Blizzard version, she doesn't appear at the time as in the Fire version. But she's still in the same position as in the Fire version. If you want to recruit her, go to Hokkaido. After that, go to the Northern ridge and then to the small pathway to Hakuren. Just go back and forth until the screen changes. She'll appear in the same positions as in the Fire version. She will be at level 4. |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= You can scout her in the maid café at the shopping district by password. After entering the password, you have to defeat her and Azuma. The password to scout her is: ブレイン (In English, the password is "football"). She can then be recruited with the Gacha machine by using the red coin at Inazuma Town's shopping district. She will be at level 8. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Ootani, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Main Album (おもいでのアルバム, ''randomly dropped from Friendships (フレンドシップス) at Raimon's schoolyard past) *'Photo': Nostalgic School Chapter (なつかしい校章の写真, taken at Raimon past) *'Player': Mio After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 350 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In order to recruit Ootani, the following requirements are needed: *'Kizuna Coin': *'Photo': Framed family photo (家族の写真立ての写真, Taken at Kogarashi Manor, Room 201) *'Topic': Compassion (思いやりの話題, Obtained at Shindou's House in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Hula hoop (フラフープの写真, Taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': Parents (両親の話題, Obtained at Raimon: Gym) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 134 *'TP': 192 *'Kick': 42 *'Body': 48 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 63 *'Speed': 71 *'Stamina': 47 *'Guts': 42 *'Freedom': 43 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 108 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 62 *'Control': 72 *'Guard': 63 *'Speed': 54 *'Stamina': 47 *'Guts': 42 *'Freedom': 27 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 103 *'TP': 122 *'Kick': 95 *'Dribbling': 131 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 102 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 76 *'Lucky': 112 (132) *'Freedom': 80 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 129 *'TP': 153 *'Kick': 119 *'Dribble': 159 *'Block': 115 *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 157 (177) *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Managers R only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Kyappikyapi B' *'Team Inazuma A' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Dummy Emperors' *'Kyappikyapi B' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Extra Stars' *'Managers N' *'Managers R' *'Star Sisters' *'Similars' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Dribble Kings' *'Extra Stars' *'Lucky Kings' *'Similars' *'Star Sisters' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *'Inazuma Girls' (manager) Gallery Ootani Tsukushi's design.png|Ootani's Ares design. Ootani in IE Reloaded.png|Tsukushi's brief appearance in Inazuma Eleven Reloaded. Ootani Tsukushi casual.png|Ootani Tsukushi's casual appearance. Ootani holding her breath.png|Tsukushi holding her breath due to the tension of the match. Inazuma Japan ladies.png|The girls and the grandmother joining the party with their beautiful dresses. Ootani and Anna reading about Russia.png|Ootani and Anna reading about Russia. Ootani and Anna Orion EP24.png|Ootani and Anna at the end of episode 24. Reaction to Aphrodi.png|Ootani and Anna's reaction to Aphrodi's entrance. EL01 13.png|Ootani Tsukushi's Eleven License. EPD-01-017.png|EPD-01-017. EPS-02-011.png|EPS-02-011. Trivia * Ela e Tamano Gorou iriam ser membros de Dark Emperors mas foram substituídos por Nishigaki Mamoru e Sugimori Takeshi. *Ela é uma das poucas personagens cujas jogadas são todas habilidades nos jogos originais. * Como parte de sua estréia no Ares, Tsukushi recebeu um novo design. Navegação fr:Aurelia Dingle es:Aurelia Dingle de:Aurelia Dingle vi:Ootani Tsukushi